This invention relates to the removal of an introducer or cannula from a catheter, pacing lead, or similar item without having to pull the introducer over the proximal end of the catheter, and more particularly to a slitter device that may be used for gripping any one of multiple number of different diameter catheters while the introducer is used for slitting an introducer.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,424 to Little there is disclosed an introducer slitter having an arcuate section extending arcuately through at least 180.degree. to extend partially around a catheter, a handle section joined to the arcuate section to extend away therefrom and a radially extending cutting edge for engaging the introducer tube portion as the introducer is pulled rearwardly relative to the slitter.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,624,901 to Pettit there is disclosed a wire stripper and cutter that includes a handle that at one end has a cutting edge and a hooked shaped work support member that is pivoted to the handle adjacent to the cutting edge for supporting a cable as the insulation thereon is slit. One embodiment is adjustable to avoid having to provide hooks of different sizes for different diameters cables.
Huff, U.S. Pat. No. 2,141,002, discloses a cable stripper having a substantially semi-cylindrical body section that mounts a knife blade and hinge pins pivotally mounting gates to the body section. The finger and thumb pressure on the gates press them to a closed overlapping position while the palm of the same hand abuts against the body portion A knife blade extends radially inwardly of an angular surface that is abuttable against the cable radial outer surface.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,059 to Wovek et al. there is disclosed a sheath remover having first and second separable body portions to form a bore to have the catheter extend therethrough and squeeze the sheath so that it extends into the path of movement of the cutting edge of the transversely extending knife blade. The two body portions are held together by a plastic hinge.
In order to provide an improved introducer slitter that may be used for slitting introducers for removing the introducers of any one of many different outer diameters catheters without initially having to be slid over the proximal end of the catheter and that is easily held while the slitter is being used, this invention has been made.